


Complicity

by CalamityCain



Series: Bad Things Happen To Underage Loki [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Crying, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Drug Addiction, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Lolita complex, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pedophilia, Psychological Trauma, Sibling Incest, Statutory Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: After a turbulent childhood and being torn from each other by circumstance, Thor is finally reunited with his little brother. But the happy ending he looks forward to comes with its own twists and turns into the forbidden.





	Complicity

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a short 1000+k ficlet dedicated to the haters and kink-shamers. it ended up being a little bit more than that. and in a strange way i do owe the existence of this story to them; so thank you.

It was a sticky May summer when their relationship took a sharp swerve that would change both their lives forever. Thor was nearly twenty-six and freshly promoted to Associate Manager in coordinating corporate team-building trips. It left him less time for his side passion of modifying muscle cars at the workshop he still hung out at most weekends, but also gave him the financial ballast to upgrade to a better apartment. Best of all, he and his little brother could be a family again.

 

Loki had spent a large part of his life shunted from one relative to another after his abusive stepdad – the one Thor had only escaped by virtue of being of age to earn an independent living – keeled over after a stroke. Bereft of a guardian overnight, the already troubled kid gave two uncles and a maiden aunt a fair amount of grief in the time he was under their care.

 

It was through them that the story of abuse, the threats of violence, unfolded. It was how Thor learnt his little brother had not been living in some safe pocket of suburbia all this while. How he had been ever so wrong in thinking Loki was the lucky one while he had had to work his ass off.

 

After that his insides grew cold and numb, and he spent a good few hours driving blankly up and down the freeway, occasionally breaking a speed limit, until the heartache ebbed away. All the time he wondered why Loki had never breathed or texted a word of it to him.

 

But then, Loki was a mystery to all who knew him. And few – even his own – truly did.

 

They reunited briefly whenever Thor managed to drive across two states to see him. Those occasions were rare, and grew rarer over the years. But Loki was never far from his mind. And Thor’s heart was light as he rushed to answer the doorbell on the sultry April evening that brought them together.

 

At fourteen going on fifteen, Loki was a beguiling creature. His pale narrow face, quite different from Thor’s, ended in soft pink lips and a hard chin, framed by a soft mop of sweat-tousled black hair. The oversized Depeche Mode tee exposed a slim milk-white shoulder as he shifted his backpack and spoke his first words since they had last met three years ago.

 

“When you’re done staring, can I have a beer?”

 

Thor grinned. “You can have the last two. And then you can run down to the corner store and get us a refill.”

 

“I didn’t move in to do your errands,” Loki retorted mildly as he entered and looked around with an appraising eye. “It’s better than I expected.”

 

“ _Our_ errands, if you’re gonna live here full-time.” Thor hauled in the last of the bags and then threw an arm around Loki. Despite all the kid had been through, his baby brother still smelt baby-sweet. Thor felt a rush of protectiveness. “I’ll take care of you from now on. Promise.”

 

“Don’t get sappy, old man.” But he could feel Loki grinning against his chest as the boy hugged back.

 

They spent most of that Sunday getting him settled and binging on Netflix. Thor’s heart kept breaking a little whenever Loki showed clear signs of being unused to such ‘luxuries’ as a clean decent bed, his own wardrobe, and a fridge that actually had food in it. He let Loki have the last two beers as promised – age be damned, the boy had surely had worse – and three large bags of chips that Loki practically inhaled over two episodes of Breaking Bad. Thor couldn’t help but wonder if he had ever been fed properly since they were parted.

 

There was so much he wanted to ask, and was afraid to ask. Instead he settled for running his hand down Loki’s curved back, feeling the fine bones of his spine, the sharpness of his shoulder blades.

 

“What are you doing, a medical exam?”

 

Thor withdrew his hand. “When was the last time you had a square meal?”

 

“Does the sandwich you made me earlier count?”

 

“Not if you’re still hungry.”

 

Loki smiled and crushed the empty foil bags into a shiny ball. “After cleaning out your junk food supply, I think I’m good. For now.” Then he shuddered as a great yawn stretched out his face.

 

“Come on; bedtime.” Thor pulled him up, trying not to worry at how light he was.

 

“You’re not my dad,” Loki grumbled. But he offered little resistance to being guided to the bedroom. For a moment Thor had the ridiculous urge to tuck him into bed, like a child. Loki knocked that notion from his head by closing the door in his face with a brief “G’night.”

 

“I love you,” he called.

 

“Oh please,” came the answer.

 

 

 

Routine did not take long to set in. Thor would drop Loki at school on the way to work, or let him catch the bus at the stop just five minutes’ walk from their apartment block. To his mild surprise, Loki was always in when he came back, slogging quietly through homework or gaming on Thor’s laptop. He was chatty enough on general topics but became withdrawn when asked anything about his personal life before he had moved into Thor’s. A comfortably pleasant dinner out at a burger joint had turned sour when Loki protested his persistent questions by falling into icy silence.

 

After that, they mostly ate at home. Loki never seemed to complain no matter how bad his cooking was. The closest he came was a sarcastic quip when Thor made real mac-and-cheese in place of the instant version, with very limited success. The kid still wolfed down his bowl, burnt bits and all.

 

It took Thor about two weeks to notice something was not quite right. For one, Loki could swing from being alert and bitingly witty one day to dazed and lethargic the next, disappearing for long naps and giving strange answers to mundane questions.

 

For another, he had a decently stocked medicine cabinet (thanks to his Aunt Idunn’s last visit) – yet when he reached into it to treat a pounding headache one day after work, three whole strips of Oxycontin was missing.

 

As he shook the box to empty out the last two pills, a creeping trepidation made his gut as heavy as his head.

 

He lumbered to the small living room where Loki was typing rapid-fire texts on his phone. From his alert expression, he looked to be a functioning human being today. He gave a startled jerk when Thor dropped the empty box in front of him.

 

“Is there something you’d like to tell me, brother?”

 

A beat’s silence. “I get migraines. Terrible migraines.” The voice was nonchalant, shoulders hunched in faux-apology. “Sorry if I cleaned out your meds drawer – ”

 

“Don’t. Lie to me.”

 

Thor grabbed his shoulder and shook it – and immediately regretted doing so when Loki’s carefully neutral face gave way to naked fear. He visibly shrunk in his brother’s grip stammering _“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m – ”_ The wide panicked eyes squeezed shut; a thin arm swung up to shield his face.

 

Thor quickly released him, then leaned in again, gently this time. “No. _I’m_ sorry.” He blinked back the tears that stung his eyes. “I promised to protect you, and instead I’m behaving like your shithole of a stepdad.”

 

Loki drew several shaky breaths. “You’re nothing like him.” He looked like he would flinch again when Thor’s arm encircled him, but then he leaned back into the gesture and let his head fall against the broad chest. Thor couldn’t help but inhale the scent of his hair, the whiff of lime-scented shampoo and his little brother’s own sweet smell beneath. He couldn’t help kissing the top of Loki’s head, holding him close, feeling the mix of softness and angles that was an adolescent boy’s ever-growing body.

 

“How long have you been on them?”

 

“A year. More or less.”

 

Thor’s insides were twisted up enough – his headache all but forgotten – but he had to ask. “Did he…drive you to it? You felt like you needed to escape?”

 

Loki stiffened and pulled away. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“I think you need to – ”

 

“Don’t tell me what I _need_ and don’t need!” Loki was on his feet suddenly, his cheeks an angry pink. “Each one of them tried to make me talk about it, and each time it only tore me up more inside, just so you know!” He swiped the Oxycontin box from the floor and waved it in Thor’s face. “ _That’s_ when I learnt to steal these. It was fine until I started stealing money as well – that’s why one relative after another kicked me out. And where were _you_ all that time?” Thor moved toward him and was shoved forcefully away. The blue-green eyes had a wild, almost feral look as Loki barrelled past him and slammed the bedroom door shut.

 

For at least half an hour Thor found himself pacing outside Loki’s room when he wasn’t milling pointlessly about the house, torn between leaving the kid alone and barging in. After a while he realised how dark it had gotten. He knocked on the door; tested the knob and found it gave when turned. At least Loki had trusted him enough not to lock it.

 

“I’m going to make dinner. I’ll bring you a plate, alright?”

 

Silence. He knocked again, then eased his way in, instinctively narrowing his broad shoulders to look unthreatening.

 

“Loki?” His brother was curled into a foetal position. Thor sat on the edge of the bed and slowly reached out to lay a hand on the slender back. He started rubbing it in gentle circles. It was a soothing motion that seemed to relax Loki, so he was alarmed when he heard a painful sob – brief, bitten off before it could blossom.

 

“Hey.” Thor scuttled to the other side of the bed and knelt to clasp Loki’s flushed face in his hands. A freshly spilt tear caught on his thumb and he gently wiped it away. “You don’t have to be afraid of me. Ever.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and let Thor stroke his hair as if he was a child. Finally he spoke: “And what if I do something worse?” His voice was like a rusty grate. “What if you come home to find me shooting up?”

 

“Then I’ll do my best to help you stop. Even if I’m upset, and I _will_ be upset because I care, I will never… _ever_ hit you or, or yell terrible things at you.” He grabbed a tissue to clean the tears and snot from his brother’s face. “Remember what I promised when you moved in? I’m gonna take care you.”

 

This seemed to make Loki cry even more – that is, his entire frame seized up as he fought to hold back sobs. Thor gave up holding back his own tears and let them run silently as he held his brother and rubbed his back until Loki’s ragged breathing calmed and the tensed wiry muscles softened beneath his hands.

 

He wasn’t sure when or how it happened, but at some point their faces were less than an inch apart, and then his lips brushed Loki’s flushed cheek and he was pressing them against the soft skin, mere breaths away from the small pink mouth.

 

Loki did not pull away. In the unlit room, his eyes were glossy and dark as he gazed into Thor’s own. “Do that again.”

 

“…What?”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

That was when Thor froze.

 

 

 

He watched the chunks of vegetables swirl about in the pot of ramen soup, his attempt to make a proper meal out of instant noodles. His mind was a senseless vortex where the same echoes taunted him repeatedly.

 

_“Do that again.”_

_“Kiss me.”_

_“Do that again.”_

 

It was his fault, of course. How had he let that happen – let himself cross that boundary into the unthinkable? And had he consciously taken advantage of his little brother’s vulnerable state or had he acted unthinkingly, and what did the latter even mean? That he had perverse inclinations without knowing it? What had he awakened in himself when he took his little brother in?

 

He remembered little of what had happened after Loki uttered those words, knowing only that he had left the request unfulfilled. Some other part of his brain had taken over as he cut up carrots and celery sticks, miraculously not slicing into his fingers.

 

As he dished the noodles into two bowls, he felt that cool slender body, no longer hot from crying, press up against his back. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Loki. I’m an adult, and your big brother. I should have…” _Should have known better. Should not be kissing my baby brother like that._

 

He dropped the ladle when Loki’s arms encircled his waist. “I don’t want you to… I don’t want to change anything.” A kiss landed on his left shoulder. “I love you, Thor. Don’t you love me?”

 

Thor sighed. “I can’t love you as anything more than a sibling, Loki.”

 

“Can’t? Or won’t?”

 

“Loki, you’re…so young. You’ve had such a rough time. You – ”

 

“He didn’t hit me around enough to make me stupid, Thor. I know very well what boundaries are.” His embrace tightened. “I also know we aren’t hurting anyone by crossing them.”

 

Thor had no response to that. Loki’s body felt so _right_ and perfect against his. Everything about him was precious, right down to the fine bones in his interlocked hands as Thor traced them with a finger. “Dinner’s getting cold,” he says finally.

 

The meal was not the painfully awkward affair Thor had anticipated. Loki’s mild complaint about the soggy noodles was a good sign that the boy was finally getting used to eating real food. After a few minutes, he asked about school, about Loki’s classmates. If he was to be believed, Loki was adjusting well despite having few friends and being an abject failure at any kind of sport. He was doing well in history, physics and languages. Thor wondered if he hung out with any ‘wrong sorts’ after hours but didn’t pursue that subject. For now, he would have to be content with Loki being safely home every evening and making sure he stayed off the painkillers.

 

Later that night, Thor had the urge to kiss him before he went to bed. He wondered if Loki read his naked intent; the kid could be incredibly perceptive. There was a knowing look in his eyes as he pecked Thor chastely on the cheek before going to his room. A kiss that made him ache anew to fully claim those soft pink lips, and made him toss in bed all night.

 

 

 

It began with bedtime kisses. It evolved into something more.

 

Whether from a real desire for intimacy, or the childish need of someone starved of affection – or, disturbingly, both – Loki started asking to be tucked into bed, or refusing to leave Thor in peace without some heavy petting as a pre-bedtime ritual. After barely restraining himself from groping his little brother under the sheets, Thor decided to stay out of his room. Eventually they settled into a sort of compromise where he would let Loki crawl into his lap and sit there reading until one of them wanted to retire.

 

It was then that Loki would coax a goodnight kiss from him. Not a brief press of the lips, but more often than not a long, deep affair, with Loki parting his mouth so Thor could taste the tip of his tongue.

 

A few times Thor carried him to the room, tickling his ribs midway until he laughed uncontrollably – a wonderful sound that inevitably ended in another kiss, hot and urgent, at the door of Loki’s room. It left them both light-headed and elated, and often Loki had to will himself to close the door instead of pulling his big brother in.

 

The ever-present frisson between them – like a delightful sort of static – sweetened the most mundane things. One evening Thor came home early to find Loki was attempting to cook dinner. To his credit, the kitchen was not a total disaster, if one could overlook the spilt breadcrumbs adorning the floor tiles and bits of eggshell in the beginnings of a dismal omelette. The boy’s look of dismay when Thor entered made him grin. He grabbed Loki by the waist and pulled him close, wiping a smear of yolk from a high cheekbone.

 

“You look hot when you’re cooking.”

 

Loki huffed. “Clearly looks aren’t everything.” He cast a glance about the kitchen. “I was hoping to at least clean up before you came back.”

 

“Do you need a little help?”

 

“From my big, strong brother?” A hand slid down to rest on Thor’s ass. “Anytime.”

 

It was the most fun Thor had ever had cooking. Where before he had always viewed it as a functional activity (or an effort to graduate from frozen dinners and canned beans), with Loki around it was different. He enjoyed their little dances in trying to move around the tiny bachelor’s kitchen, Loki’s habit of casual swearing, or accusing chicken cutlets of refusing to bend to his will. Afterward the boy would always cajole or bully him into doing the dishes. Loki relented only when threatened with cabbage casseroles for the rest of the week – the one thing Thor cooked that he had zero enthusiasm for.

 

On the first night of a humid May, things took yet another turn.

 

Loki had given up his novel during their pre-bedtime ritual and was enjoying the way Thor’s fingers absently traced circles on his torso through his thin tank top. He stretched his long legs cat-like over Thor’s lap, inviting the latter to savour the sight: lithe milky thighs seguing into more sun-kissed calves and ending in pink toes that he kept decently manicured. As Thor gave one of those thighs a squeeze, he made a contented sound and pecked his brother’s chin.

 

“I like this look,” he purred, running his fingers over the beard that was taking shape from a week’s worth of stubble.

 

“You don’t think it makes me look older?”

 

“Mmm. It’s not a bad thing.”

 

“How come you objected to that moustache when we last met?”

 

Loki snorted. “That was hideous. I suggest you stick to beards.”

 

“How about I grow both? Then I’ll look like your uncle.”

 

Another snort, followed by a giggle. “You should turn up at school; they’ll think you’re my daddy.”

 

Unbidden, Thor’s throat ran dry even as his shorts grew suddenly tighter around the crotch. Before he could stop himself, the words fell from his tongue. “Would you like that?”

 

Loki’s words may have been unintended. But now his bright eyes darkened with realisation – and lust. “I wouldn’t mind,” he breathed. “Daddy.”

 

Thor shifted Loki’s weight in his lap, away from his hard-on; not that the boy failed to notice it. “I’m not sure I’m ready to be a father,” he said, keeping his tone light.

 

“I think you’re doing a great job.” The higher pitch Loki’s voice had taken both perturbed Thor and turned him on further. “You took me in; you got me off drugs. You gave me a home…” Slender arms encircled his neck. “You’re so good to me, daddy. Please.”

 

Thor had to bite back a groan of longing. “Is that…” He gripped Loki’s hips, felt the lovely pertness of the ass straddling his lap. Felt the firmness of Loki’s own cock pressing against the skimpy summer shorts. “Is this what you really want…baby?”

 

Loki all but moaned as they kissed. “ _Yes,_ daddy.”

 

What they did next seemed only to come naturally. He swept Loki from the sofa and carried him to bed, his brother a delicious, pliant weight in his arms. On the bed, he pushed up Loki’s tank top to reveal hard pink nipples that he teased with his mouth, his tongue.

 

“Lie down, baby.” Loki stretched out on the mattress, letting Thor undress him. He tensed a little when Thor started to pull down his briefs. “It’s okay, baby. You’re so beautiful. Let daddy see you.”

 

Loki was indeed beautiful, right down to his flushed curved cock and the velvety, downy triangle of hair above it. For a long moment he did not touch Loki at all, merely stared down at him, admiring this perfect sprite of a boy whom he had grown up with once yet never truly known. It took him awhile to notice Loki was shivering.

 

“Are you cold, babe?”

 

“N-no. I-I’m fine. Just…” Loki faltered, all his coquettish ways gone. “You won’t hurt me, will you…?”

 

Thor realised suddenly how vulnerable he must feel. “Oh, Loki. Never.” He kissed Loki’s forehead, mouth, chest, belly, as one hand started palming Loki’s cock. “Daddy’s going to take care of you. Alright?”

 

The dark lashes fluttered as Loki’s breath hitched. “Yes, daddy.”

 

He wrapped his hand around Loki’s cock and started rubbing, pulling with a steady rhythm. “Does that feel good, baby?”

 

“Yes. _More._ Please.”

 

And Thor did give him more, until he was gasping and gripping the sheets and arching his hips helplessly until he came with a jerk, spilling hot pearl-white spend all over his taut belly. As he relaxed back into the pillows, Thor licked some of the stickiness off his fingers, then slid the same finger into Loki’s still-gaping mouth.

 

“Suck,” he ordered, gently. Loki obeyed. “You taste so good, baby. You should taste yourself more often.” A few more times he fed Loki his own come, revelling in the way Loki suckled on his fingers, both needy and pliant. Then he fetched a damp cloth to clean the rest of the drying spend. He brushed Loki’s hand aside. “It’s alright, baby. Let daddy clean you up.”

 

He ran the towel over Loki’s smooth skin carefully, meticulously, almost like a mother tending to her child. It gave him a different kind of pleasure. One that warmed him from the inside and made him want to keep Loki safe and close to him forever. After he was done, he kissed Loki almost chastely before pulling the blanket to his chest. “Be good and go to sleep now.” He grinned. “No touching yourself.”

 

Loki’s smile was impish yet sweet. “Yes, daddy. Goodnight.”

 

“ ‘Night, baby.”

 

He lingered long enough to watch Loki’s eyelids fall shut before softly shutting the door.

 

Back in his own room, he found himself suddenly losing control of the lust that had been pooling and building into a now unbearable peak. He stripped off his pants and boxers and took himself urgently in hand, climaxing in mere seconds; and in each of those seconds recounting vividly Loki’s soft, lithe body and orgasm-wrecked face. He stood panting with his forehead against the cool bathroom tiles and waited for his heart to stop racing.

 

His head was still spinning when he dropped into bed. But when sleep finally came, it was deep and sound and satisfying.

 

 

 

Thor often wondered if anyone could sense the nature of their relationship, especially the few neighbours who knew that he had had a brother recently move in. If they did, they gave no sign of it. The woman who lived next door, a bohemian artist type, was very fond of Loki and offered to teach him ceramics. On weekends Loki would return with streaks of clay on his fingers and face, which Thor found oddly arousing. In fact, every little thing seemed to drive him to distraction: from completely innocuous things like the way he bit his pen during a challenging essay, to things he did on purpose, such as licking a popsicle with his t-shirt hiked up to expose a stretch of belly – ostensibly because of the weather, but Thor knew better by now.

 

“You ever sucked on anything larger?” he teased one day as Loki was doing just that. He was lounging on the deckchair Thor had brought out when the sofa became too warm from absorbing the summer heat, wearing a worn t-shirt of Thor’s that made him look even smaller and younger than his age.

 

The boy looked at him through coyly lowered lashes. “Only on popsicles.”

 

“Really?” Thor touched the nape of his neck where his hair curled outward charmingly, pressing lightly with his thumb. Loki practically purred and leaned into the touch. “You never had anything else in your mouth? Or anyone?”

 

“No, daddy.” The pale cheeks hollowed out around the length of the rather obscenely red ice lolly.

 

“Hmm. Been a good boy, have you?”

 

Loki’s voice grew breathy, high-pitched. “Only for you, daddy. You make me want to be good.”

 

Thor was nursing a very firm erection by now, and he knew the kid noticed. He palmed his cock through his board shorts as the other hand continue to stroke the back of Loki’s neck. Knowing full well he was pushing boundaries that should not be pushed, he said: “You want to be good to daddy, don’t you? Do you want to make me happy?”

 

The sharp eyes darkened as Loki swallowed. “Yes, daddy.”

 

“Come, then. On your knees.”

 

Loki hesitated for a second, and Thor considered calling the whole thing off. But then he slid off the deckchair, faultlessly obedient, and assumed the position he was told to. His elfin face – wide-eyed and waiting for the next command – was the most exquisite thing Thor had ever looked upon.

 

He ran a thumb along the invitingly pink inside of the kid’s lower lip. “Relax. Close your eyes and open your mouth.”

 

Loki did so. Thor grew almost unbearably hard, and things hadn’t even started. “Good boy. Put out your tongue. Not too much; that’s it.” He stroked the smooth chin, one that had not even begun to sprout fuzz; or perhaps the boy shaved, to keep playing the role he was so eager to play. “I’m going to give you taste first; to ease you in. And I want you to keep your tongue out, understand?”

 

A nod.

 

Trying to regulate his excited breaths, Thor slid his cock onto the waiting surface of the tongue that was still reddened from cherry-flavoured ice. He rubbed the tip along its brief length, savouring the way tiny hitched gasps spilled from Loki’s throat as he strained to keep his tongue in position.

 

“Does that feel good, baby? Hmm?” He withdrew so that Loki could nod. “Here. Have another taste.”

 

This time he cupped the back of Loki’s neck to keep his head in place and give him better control of his own motions, rubbing his cock steadily, more insistently against the outstretched tongue. “Open your eyes; that’s right. I want you to see it now. See how hard you’ve made daddy.”

 

A wordless moan, tremulous and heavy, spilt from Loki’s gaping mouth. He was growing tense, and Thor took it as a sign that he was ready for more. Ready for all Thor had to give.

 

“Here you go, baby. Suck.” Thor guided Loki’s lips to the tip of his cock. “Just the head first. Yes, that’s it.” Loki was hesitant; his slim shoulders were hunched. “Hey. Relax. You’re doing good.” He firmed his hold on the boy’s neck just a little and moved his cock around in the hot, wet mouth, willing Loki to sync with his movements. “Tilt your head now. Open wider.”

 

With what sounded like a sob, Loki obeyed. Thor frowned at the unexpected sound. “Are you alright, baby?” When Loki fell back into silence, he took it that the boy was just over-excited and slowly continued his thrust deeper into the waiting mouth. But after only a few strokes, he saw tears gathering at the corners of the blue-green eyes.

 

He withdrew and wiped his pre-come from Loki’s trembling lips. “Hey…are you okay?” He knelt and clasped the suddenly fearful face with both hands. “Baby?”

 

“I’m s-s-sorry daddy.” The tears were starting to flow freely.

 

“You don’t need to apologize. You just need to tell me what’s wrong.” Loki tried to drop his head, but Thor tilted it to face him. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“No.” A sniffle. “No, you didn’t.”

 

“You want to tell me why you’re crying?”

 

No reply; only quiet sobs. There was a long silence during which Thor ended up cradling him like a little child, patting his hair until he calmed down. Then, finally, he spoke.

 

“I was lying. When I said I’d never…”

 

“Never had someone’s cock?” He stroked a tear-stained cheek. “I know you’re young, but…you don’t have to be a virgin, Loki. It doesn’t make you _bad_ or, or – ”

 

“No. I know that.”

 

“Then what’s upsetting you?”

 

Another long sniffle. “He…” Loki frowned as if attempting to form the words properly in his head. “I was confused, and scared. I knew everything about it was wrong but – I had to.” Loki dragged in a deep breath and continued. “He was so angry and so – so violent when he got into a mood. It w-was the only thing th-that would make him calm so h-he wouldn’t hit me or threaten to kill me. I really thought he would kill me.”

 

Thor’s heart grew huge and stone-cold in his chest. He held Loki tighter, as if he could will the terrible conclusion away.

 

“He m-m-made me suck him off." Loki’s voice shrunk till it was barely audible. "It was the easiest thing to do, so I did it.”

 

A fresh fall of tears dampened his t-shirt where Loki’s head rested. For a full minute, Thor had nothing to say. They merely clung to each other, fighting off a chill that the heat of the day couldn’t touch.

 

“You should have told me,” he said at last. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I don’t know. I was scared.” A pause. “I know you told me I don’t ever need to be, but…when you asked me to…a part of me kept remembering how bad he became if I dared to refuse.”

 

A last shudder tore its way out of the heaving chest before it settled down. Thor touched Loki’s face lightly. The boy felt feverish from crying. “How old were you…when it started?”

 

“About thirteen, on and off. I’m glad he kicked it not long after.”

 

“Did no one know?”

 

A bitter laugh. “It’s not the sort of thing you can bring up at family reunions.”

 

Loki’s breath was a warm tickle against his chest. “It’s over now. I’m with you; it’s all that matters.”

 

Thor used the hem of his t-shirt to wipe Loki’s face and brushed aside the tear-damp strands of hair. He kissed his brother’s forehead, marvelled as always at Loki’s baby-sweet scent. Stifled a flash of red-hot anger that anyone could hurt this wonderful creature so deeply.

 

“I’ll never do anything like that. Or force you to do anything you don’t want to.”

 

“Except the dishes?”

 

Thor couldn’t help smiling just a little. “Except dishes. And maybe the odd grocery run.” He kissed Loki again, on the lips, gently. “I will never hurt you. Ever.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise, baby.”

 


End file.
